eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two
The party stands outside the Red Ring, having just seen a Quori burst through a portal. Katesh almost takes off to destroy it, but Beric talks him down. That's when they realize they still need to get their stones charged by the Silver Flame, and they take off to the Orien teleportation circle. Oriana and Rikard are left behind—Oriana to wave Jace off, and Rikard because he's choosing to stay in Xen'drik. Once in Flamekeep, they run straight to the church, ignoring the alarming sight of an obelisk right in the city. Jaela leads them down to the column of fire, and they finally receive the Flame into their stones. Jaela offers to take them back to Mistmarsh, where Bhimanni will manipulate the portal in the Dhakaani ruins to take them to Dal Quor. After successfully teleporting to the outskirts of Mistmarsh, Beric asked Jaela why the Flame doesn't speak to him anymore. She says maybe it has—maybe it's been in a way that he hasn't been willing to listen. Synopsis Portal Bhimanni, seeing the Quori exit the portal in the Red Ring, is about to take of sprinting towards it when Beric stops her, trying to reason with her. Katesh comes out and it's clear that he's very set on destroying the Quori. He can't guide them through Mabar to Dal Quor, as Beric suggests, because the darkness would overwhelm them, and they'd be killed. Booyah and Dex notice the portal wavering, and one of the Inspired orders more crystals to be fed into it. It seems in order for it to remain stable, it needs a steady intake of the shards. Another creature comes out, this one insect looking. It has skittering legs and fluttering, floating eyes, and speaks in a clicking voice. In the midst of everything, Katesh reminds them of something they were going to do long ago—get their red stones charged with the Silver Flame. To Flamekeep! There's a moment of silence as they all realize they need to find a way to Flamekeep, and fast. Once it's decided, Oriana leads them through the city to the House Orien enclave, where they hope to find a teleportation circle active. She slams through the door and finds a mild-mannered man behind a desk, who splutters and tries to convince them not to rob him. The teleportation circle is limited to four a trip, so Beric asks Oriana to stay with Rikard and flag down Jace so their pilot doesn't fly into unnecessary danger. He hands over his sending stone, and she reluctantly gives him the spear, wrapping him in a hug and warning that he better come back. Unbeknownst to her, Beric slips a note into her pack—a message in case he dies. Rikard tells them he's staying in the jungle. The Orien man is confused when Booyah pays him, and sends them on their way. They reappear in the House Orien enclave in Flamekeep, but all the staff are standing in the doorway, looking to the sky. They rush over and see a huge obelisk with energy emitting from it. Wasting no time, they start running for the church. The Silver Flame paladins see Dex arrive, and he tells them to alert Jaela. One of them runs in to tell her, and by the time he comes back out the rest of the party has caught up to Dex. Beric ignores all protocol and sprints inside, followed by everyone else. Sitting on her flame shaped throne is Jaela. Beric, Dex, and Booyah skid to a half when they remember Skaravojen, and the beast bristles at their approach. Jaela leads them down the staircase behind the throne, and doesn't take Dex's offered stones. They need to do it themselves. They descend further and approach the great column of fire. The Silver Flame As they descend, Beric hears the voice of Erebus. Beric lashes out at him and says he's not doing what Erebus wants; he's letting the cycle restart. Erebus prays that when this happens again, Beric's descendants will have the same fortitude Beric has. Beric removes his mask, takes his hood down, and kneels before the Flame, Dex, Booyah, and Bhimanni following suit. The Flame reaches out and carries the stones into the fire. Light swirls inside each of them, and there's a darkness inside them, much like to the actual Silver Flame. When it's over the stones are placed back into their hands, glowing to brightly that it's difficult to look directly at them. Beric sends the others back up without him, and tries talking to the Flame. He doesn't hear anything. Bhimanni tells them she knows of a way to get to Dal Quor, but she needs a structure that's capable of planar travel. If they can get her there, she can manipulate the runes on it to take them to Dal Quor. Jaela magically teleports them there, using Dex's ribbonweave as an anchor. They appear on the outskirts of Mistmarsh. Before she leaves, Beric tells her the Flame doesn't speak to him anymore. Jaela is thoughtful about it, and says sometimes the Flame is screaming at you, but not in a way that one is willing to listen. With that, she teleports back to Flamekeep. Locations * Stormreach, Xen'drik * Flamekeep, Thrane * Mistmarsh, Breland Spells * Jaela ** Teleport 0:54:270:56:37 Quotes 0:03:33 0:33:34 0:34:30 0:55:23 Category:Episodes Category:Xen'drik Category:Stormreach Category:Thrane Category:Flamekeep Category:Breland Category:Mistmarsh